This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. UCSF Chimera is the molecular modeling package under active development by the UCSF Computer Graphics Lab. Chimera is a tool for visualization and analysis of biomolecular structures and interactions. In addition to atomic coordinates, it can be used to explore other data types such as electron density maps, electrostatic potential maps, and sequence alignments, and it can be used to create high-quality images and movies for publication and presentation. As development continues, it is imperative that the Chimera team remains connected to the broader structural and molecular biology research and teaching community through outreach and training. These activities promote awareness of what Chimera has to offer, resulting in more effective use and frequently culminating in further developments.